Little Mysteries
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: Dean gets a phone call from Cas early one morning with a request for help. When Sam and Dean investigate, they discover that Cas was shrunk down to seven inches tall. Sam left to find a way to reverse the spell and Dean is told to stay behind to take care of Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Wow. Its been a while since I have uploaded a story. This is my first (published) Supernatural fanfiction that I've been meaning to publish for a while, So I finally got around to it.** **-NN**

* * *

His phone rang with a loud buzz. Dean tore the blankets off of him in a startle and ran his hands along his sheets until he found the ringing cell phone. With a click, Dean answered with his raspy morning voice with irritation.

"What." Dean said with his eyes closed and his hair in a wild mess.

"Dean." Cas replied sternly. Dean groaned and laid back on his pillows.

"Hey Cas, whats up?" Dean wasn't really a morning person in times like these. He prefers to wake up on his own terms.

"I need your help." Cas' voice sounded distant, as if he was holding the phone away from his face. Dean instantly had the thought that he was in a trap, having to talk from afar. Though it was unusual for Cas to call if he was stuck in a trap, so maybe he was being held hostage. All these thoughts ran through Deans head at once.

"Are you alright? Whats going on?" Dean swung his legs off the side of his bed and pulled himself to sit up. The line fell silent as Cas tried to find a way to put his situation in words. This was good, Dean thought. If he was in any real danger he wouldn't have hesitated to tell the situation.

"You still there?" Dean mumbled.

"Yeah, its just that. I can't really explain. I'll just come by." Cas said unsurely.

"Are you going to pop in?" Dean asked just as Cas hung up the phone. Great. Dean was waken up for apparently no reason. Dean is sure Cas knows that he doesn't have to ask to come by the bunker. Unable to fall back asleep, Dean makes his way to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Sam is already awake, sitting at the table with his laptop and a few lore books around him. Dean isn't really sure how long his little brother sleeps during the night, but it seems he is always up before he is. Without sharing words with each other, they nod in acknowledgement. Dean enjoys cooking, so he decides to make breakfast. Egg whites with toast is a great simple breakfast. Dean pours two cups of coffee, one for himself and one for Sammy. He serves breakfast and sits across from Sam and eats in silence with only the sound of Sam typing away on the keyboard. Dean scrolls through his recent text with Cas, which mostly consist of Cas discovering new emoticons and sharing them with Dean as if he has never seen an emoticon in his life. Its pretty cute, Dean thinks. Cas actually hardly types two sentences without using at least three emoticons.

"Cas called by the way." Dean managed to get out after downing the last few sips of coffee. Sam glanced quickly in Deans direction but continues to scan the laptop screen. Sams hair was messy and his plaid flannel was unbuttoned at the top. Recently Sam has been doing research all the time. He thinks he is smooth about hiding what he is researching but Dean knows its pretty obvious that its about the mark.

"Oh? What for?" Sam continues to type. Dean shrugs. Sam picks up his fork and eats quickly so he can begin typing again.

"He's having some sort of issue."

"What kind of issue?"

"Not sure. He said he couldn't explain it." Dean gathered the dirty dishes and piled them into the sink.

"Strange." Sam replied, closing his laptop and sliding it to the side. "He's coming by?"

"He said he was." Dean finished. Deans cell rang shortly after he finished his sentence. "Can you get that for me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and answered the call.

"Cas, its Sam. Whats up." Sam waited for a reply. Dean listening to the one sided dialogue. "Oh? Why not just come right in?" A pause.

"I'll be out there in a second." Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean.

"He's waiting outside." Sam stood from the table and left to the front door of the bunker. as Dean follows behind him.

Sunlight poured in as the front door was opened, making both of the boys shield their eyes. Cas was not in sight. Sam and Dean looked at each other with confusion.

"Down here." Cas said. The boys looked down together to see a tiny angel standing in front of them. He was nearly seven inches tall and he was holding his blue and white tie around his body as clothing. Other than that, he was completely naked.

"As you can see," Cas started. "I need some assistance."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) This story will be updated every Thursday if it gets some support. I enjoy (positive) feedback to please don't be scared to leave a review. -NN**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was the one to laugh first. Honestly, it was funny. Cas is frowning while holding a necktie around his tiny naked body. It was the funniest thing Dean has seen all day. Sam even sprouts a smile. Dean has to turn away and laugh in the other direction to gain self control. Sam kneels down to the seven inch Cas and picks him into his hand. Cas struggles to keep the tie around him. Sam tilts his head as he studies the tiny angel.

"How did you even manage to do this to yourself?" Sam struggled to keep a smile down. Cas rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, the tie wrapped around like a dress. Sam pokes Cas in the side of the head.

"Don't do that." Grumpy Cas swats at his hand. "I don't know, I was trying to complete a spell and it backfired at me. You have no idea how long it took to even call you." Sam notices Cas's phone is still on the ground, so he picks it up. Dean finally got himself together and lowered his head to observe tiny Castiel. Up close, Cas could see nearly all of Deans freckles, and his green eyes were even greener.

"Well, lets get you inside, and we'll talk about it." Sam replies and carries little Cas into the bunker.

Both Sam and Dean sit at the table and Sam places Cas on the table in between them. Cas sits, with his back leaning against Deans empty coffee cup. The tie lays across his legs.

"Explain." Sam says, gesturing for him to begin. Slinging an evil glare towards Dean who is taking a picture on his phone. Cas runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

"I was using a spell to locate an amulet. I knew there could be side effects of the ritual but I didn't know it would end up like this." Cas finishes.

"What amulet?" Sam pulls his laptop towards him to begin research.

"A special amulet.." Cas draws out and anxiously rubs his hands together. His eyes looking anywhere but Sam and Dean.

"Cas, if we don't know what amulet, how are we supposed to find a cure?" Dean pats the tiny Castiel on the head. Cas swats his fingers away.

"I don't want to tell you." Cas raises his voice.

"Just tell us Cas, what is embarrassing about a necklace?" Sam says typing away on his keyboard.

"Fine," Cas stands, pulling the tie up around his waist. "Lean down, I'll whisper it to you." Sam leans down and Cas begins whispering. Dean leans in closer to try to capture what he is whispering, but fails. When Sam leans up, he has a smug look and begins doing research.

"Why can't I know?" Dean says, a little offended. "I could help too."

"Sorry Dean." Sam says, a smile creeping to his lips. "This is a solo case. You should go make Cas some clothes that will fit him for now, I'm sure he is tired of hiding behind that tie." Dean lets his mouth drop open. A solo case? Seriously? How was he supposed to make clothes to fit Cas anyways? Sam glances up to see Dean with an angry expression. Dean opens his mouth to say something when he feels something touch his index finger. When he looks down, he sees little Cas look back up at him with his puppy dog eyes. Cas looks like he is struggling to hold the tie up, and is uncomfortable being naked. Dean lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I'll find some kind of fabric and make him something to wear." Dean stands from his chair and exits the room. Cas sits and waits for him to return.

"Sam, also there is something I have to tell you." Cas says, facing the other way so he can't see his face. Sam stops typing for a quick moment.

"What is it?" He say.

"There was more than one side effect," Cas begins. "It seems that I am also experiencing human functions. My stomach keeps making that strange noise, and I feel unusually tired."

"Thats not good" Sam closes his laptop, stands, and makes his way to the kitchen to see if there is something he can eat. While Sam searches, Cas lays back onto the table, moving the tie under him like a blanket. Cas has always liked the bunker, and found it relaxing. It quiet and smells like the Winchesters. As strange as it sounds, Cas enjoys their smell. A smell of whiskey mixed with a leather scent. The main two scents he associates with Dean. Cas slowly becomes over weighed with drowsiness and drifts asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review. I appreciate (positive) feedback. The a new chapter will be uploaded every Thursday. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sam and Dean returned to the table at the same time. Dean was carrying an old blue and purple flannel, scissors, and a mini sewing kit that the boys use sometimes for stitches. Sam was holding a granola bar and a glass of water with a straw. When they sat across from each other at the table, the noticed Cas had fallen asleep with his tie wrapped around him.

"Is he sleeping?" Dean asked as he put his supplies on the table to begin making something for Cas to wear.

"It seems like it. He told me that another side effect he got was that he felt human. Should we let him sleep?" Sam looked at the food in his hands and back at Cas. Dean shrugged and began cutting his up his old shirt. Sam smiled.

"Dean, you even know what you're doing?"

"Shut it Sam." Dean tried to ignore him. Dean cut out two tee shirt shaped pieces and began sewing them together. When Dean held it away from him to see the finished product. Sam let out a quiet laugh. Dean glared at him.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad." Dean reassured himself. "Let's test it shall we?" Dean didn't want to wake Cas so he tried slowly putting his limbs through the arm holes. When he got his head through, he pulled it down over him. Cas was so tired he didn't even flinch once. The little shirt Dean made went down to Cas's knees, making it more like a dress. Which was a relief to Dean, he didn't want to make pants. A shirt was hard enough as it was. Dean bunched up the tie and threw it to the side.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Dean asked his brother, who seemed to be staring off into space.

"I vote your room." Sam replied.

"My room? Why not your room?" Dean squinted. Sam made his typical moose shrug, smiled and left to the kitchen. Dean was left alone with the tiny sleeping Castiel. Dean poked at him a few times but Cas didn't respond. Dean let out a sigh and lifted him into the palm of his hand and carried him back to his room.

In his room, Dean set Cas down on his pillow as he changed into more comfortable clothing. When he set him down, he made enough room for Cas to have the whole left side of his bed. He left the room after shutting the lamp off to let him sleep. When he returned to the table, he stood in front of his brother with his arms crossed. Sam glanced once but then refused to look at him, knowing he must still be angry that he decided to do the case solo.

"I thought we were a team, brothe-"

"Its not like that, Dean." Sam interrupts before Dean finishes his sentence. Dean raises his hands in defense. Sam sighs and runs his hands through his hair, pushing his laptop back.

"Cas asked me to do it for him." Sam shrugs. "Plus, he needs someone to take care of him while he's in that state." Dean leaves to the kitchen and comes back with a beer.

"You can't even tell me about it?" Dean takes a sip from the bottle. Sam shakes his head and closes his laptop.

"I'm going to have to make a run out tomorrow, there is some sort of spell book that contains a spell that can fix him." Sam stands and stretches his arms above his head. "Don't take it personally Dean, It will make sense when we get him back to normal." Sam slaps his older brothers shoulder on his way out of the room. Deans sits at the table Dean stands and finishes his beer before cleaning up.

Later in the day, Dean finds himself watching a sad drama movie on the laptop, Cas has been sleeping for roughly five hours, and Sam has been busy sorting through the Men of Letters files. Dean wipes another tear from his eye as the woman who is a demon in his movie is reunited with her long lost soul mate, an angel. The movie was a tear fest for Dean, but it is not the first time he has watched it. There are three empty bottles of beer sitting around him, and about twenty tissues. When he hears Sam, he gathers all of his used tissues, stuffs them under his leg, and switches the movie to porn, because it's easier to explain. When his brother makes an appearance he stops.

"Dean, stop watching porn on my laptop, seriously." Sam says angrily. His expression softens slight and he tilts his head to the side. "Are you crying?" Dean closes the laptop forcefully. He gathers this empty beer bottles and walks quickly to the kitchen. Sam follows with a sly smile on his face.

"Were you watching that weird chick flick movie that you love for some reason?" Sam crosses his arms as he watches his brother begin to prepare dinner.

"Sam, porn gets me emotional sometimes, you know that." Dean says, refusing to look at him. Sam squints his eyes at him

"I mean it's a great movie." Sam manages to get out without laughing. Sam knows Dean watches that movie at least twice a week.

"I don't even know what movie you're talking about." Dean lies.

"There's a wonderful thing called browser history, Dean. Next time you should try the incognito window instead." Sam continues. "Do you think I should wake up Cas? He might be hungry."

"He gets hungry too?" Dean looks at his brothers hazel eyes with amusement.

"He said he feels human, so yeah. I'll see if I can get him up." Sam leaves the room. Dean decides to make his favorite food for dinner. This is the second time they have had burgers this week but what can Dean say, they are good. He places a cooked burger on one plate and the second one on the other. He places them on buns and dresses them in condiments. When he remembers that Cas might be eating with them he makes a special burger just for him. It takes forever to cut it into little pieces that he might be able to eat, then serves them onto the table. He takes three beers from the fridge and puts them in front of the plates. When Sam comes back, Cas is in the palm of his hand, his dark hair pressed in a wild mess. Sam sets him on the table and Cas walks to his plate and looks at the cut up pieces. He eats them slowly, obviously still tired for sleeping all day. When Dean realizes that Cas can't open or drink out of his beer bottle he leaves and comes back with a shot glass and a straw. He opens the bottle and pours it in and places the straw inside.

"Thank you Dean, this is delicious." Cas says as he grasps the straw and takes a sip. "Even though water is healthier."

"Dean, why do we have burgers at least once a week?" Sam asks.

"Stop complaining Sammy." Dean says as he takes another bite. They eat in silence for a while.

* * *

When dinner was over, Sam cleaned up the table then reverted back to the files to finish sorting them. Cas stretches and walks to Dean and cranes his neck to look up at him.

"How are you Dean." Cas says. Dean looks down at him and smiles while taking another sip of his last beer of the day.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Dean replies and looks back into the angels blue eyes. Cas shrugs.

"I like the shirt you made me. Its a little big but, it will do." Cas looks down at himself. "Am I sleeping in your room again?"

"How did you even know that was my room?"

"I've been in your room before, and you have a distinct smell." Cas replies then reaches his tiny hand out to touch Dean's index finger for balance. "I'm tired though. I don't have to sleep in your bed though."

"No you can sleep in my bed, I'll find somewhere else I suppose." Dean finishes his beer and puts it on the empty bottle on the table.

"No, I'll sleep somewhere else." Cas argues.

"Cas, no I can find somewhere else."

"We could just share your bed." Cas crosses him. Dean rolls his eyes.

"You're a grown man. You can sleep in your own room."

"It might not make much sense, but in this size I do have to urinate more often." Cas confesses. The room falls in silence. Dean bows his head into his hand and rubs his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Did you piss in my bed, Cas." Dean refuses to look at him. Cas fidgets a little before nodding. "Oh my god, Cas. Why didn't you bother to tell me that!" Dean raises his voice. Dean was angry at first but it slowly faded. Cas couldn't help it, Dean knew that but it was the thing that Cas didn't even bother to tell him what happened is what made him angry. The angel opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"It wont happen again, Dean." Cas promised. Dean sighs and picks little Cas up by his arm and plops him into his palm.

"Yeah, shut up." Dean says.

When they return to Deans room, he puts Cas on his pillow and Dean replaced the sheets with new ones.

"Cas, you have the left side of the bed. If you need to go. Please wake me up or I swear to god." Dean lays his bed and pulls the covers up. "Also, Don't lay directly behind me, I am a restless sleeper." Cas slides off of his pillow and pulls the blankets up to his chin.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas says. When Dean doesn't reply, Cas slowly drifts off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I enjoy (positive) feedback so don't be afraid to leave a review, I read and appretiate all of them. :) -N.N**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Cas awoke first and looked up at the sleeping Dean. The night was rough, after drinking that beer he had to wake Dean up six times to use the bathroom. He pushed the blankets off of him and stood to stretch his lethargic muscles. Dean lay on his side with his back facing him, still sleeping until he stirred and rolled over. The angel made his way onto the pillow to stand in front of Dean's face. To Cas, His freckles were like stars, too many to count. But Cas took his time to try to count them anyways. It wasn't much longer until Dean slowly opened his eyes to see a tiny Cas staring back at him. To Cas, it was an amazing sight. Dean's eyes were like windows to vast cosmos that only existed in his eyes. Up close he felt like he saw everything.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned. Cas looked away, realizing he was staring. Cas remembered humans (well at least Dean) find it creepy when others stare.

"I was trying to wake you. I'm hungry." Cas walked down the pillow and hopped down back onto the bed. Dean sat up slowly with a morning groan and ran his hands through his hair.

"You sure you don't have to use the bathroom again?" Dean stood and turned on his lamp.

"No, I'm just hungry." Cas rolls his eyes. Dean checks through his messages on his phone, then places it back down on his bedside table. He turns and lifts Cas onto his palm and carries him into the bathroom.

"I said I didn't need to go." Cas reiterated. Dean rolled his eyes and grabs his toothbrush, then looks around the bathroom for something to give Cas to use as a toothbrush.

"You'll just have to use your finger, sorry buddy." Dean says as he puts toothpaste on his brush then some on Cas' tiny finger. He brushes his teeth, glancing down to see how Cas is doing. Cas sighs heavily then rubs his toothpaste covered index finger along his teeth. He feels miserable. Aside from being seven inches tall, he is treated like a baby. He understands that Dean is only doing the best he can, but he supposes it's human emotions running through his head. Dean spits and rinses his mouth. Cas spits also and washes his hand off. Dean squints a little at him.

"Aren't you going to rinse your mouth out?" Dean questions. Cas cranes his head to look at him.

"I thought you swallow the rest." Cas replies innocently. Dean rubs his forehead then lifts Cas again and carries him to the kitchen. When he placed the blue eyed angel onto the table, he noticed there was a note. Dean picked up the crinkled paper and read.

_Dean,_

_I went out to go get the stuff I need for the spell. Might take at least two days but I'll return shortly. Take care of Cas. Also, you might need to make a run to the store, we don't have much to eat._

When he finished reading he crumpled the paper and tossed it to the side. Cas sat crossed legged and waited. He opened his mouth to say something to reassure but before he could get anything out, Dean left to the kitchen. It was quiet, really quiet. So quiet Cas decided to hum a song to fill the silence. He doesn't remember what song it was but he knows the tune. He decides its probably something he heard while in the impala. It got to the point where Cas stood and started to dance to his own music. When Cas heard even the lightest stifle of laughter he stopped and whipped his head around to see Dean holding two plates on one arm and his phone in his other hand, recording. He felt his face burning with a blush. Dean approached the table and put the plates on the table, he sat in the chair across from Cas. Before he even touched his food he tapped twice on his phone then slid it to the side.

"Sam is going to love that video." Dean finally let himself go and laughed to his heart's content. Cas crossed his arms and turned away from him. He was so embarrassed he couldn't bring himself to eat, even though his stomach felt like it was devouring itself. Dean was laughing so hard, when he finally got around to calming down he began laughing again. He finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ah, sorry Cas but that was hilarious." Dean began to eat what he cooked. Which consist of fries, instant mac-n-cheese, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Cas's plate contained the same but his was cut up, of course. Instead of a fork he had a food pick shaped like a sword.

"Come on Cas, eat up." Dean said as he took a bite of his sandwich. Cas turned to face him, his cheeks still a shade of red. The green eyed man tilted his head at him.

"Look, I'm sorry but it was really funny." Dean finished. He picked up a fry from Cas' plate and held it in front of his face. It wasn't until Dean wiggled it and the fry graced Cas' nose, Cas began to smile. Cas took the fry from him and began to eat it.

"See, you can't stay mad at me forever." Dean said as he scooped mac-n-cheese onto his fork and into his mouth.

"Yes I can" Cas said. "but I choose not to."

* * *

**Hey! Thank you for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, my week has been very busy with school but school is almost over so I will have more time to type up a chapter soon. A new chapter is posted every Thursday. I love (positive) feedback so please don't be afraid to leave a review. -N.N**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, chapter five is here! I was so so busy last week I didn't even had time to write. This chapter, I have to say, was one of my favorites to write and I nearly stopped after thinking about how cute the idea was. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After lunch, Cas found himself covered in mac-n-cheese. When Dean finished cleaning up he helped Cas to the bathroom sink. Dean filled the sink with warm steaming water.

"Alright," Dean cleared his throat. "I'm sure you know how to take a bath." Dean turned to leave before Cas let out a disgruntled sound. Dean stopped and turned around to see the angel struggling to slip the clothing off of him. When Cas dropped it and let it fall around his knees again, he looked up at Dean.

"Do you need help?" Dean walked towards him. Cas turned around and held up his arms. Dean helped and lifted the cloth up over his head. Not realizing that Cas was going to be full frontal naked right in front of him, he found himself looking down at his butt. Its when Cas shifted uncomfortably, Dean felt a blush hit him like a brick wall.

"Okay! Well, yell for me when you're ready, use this as a towel." Dean very quickly turned away and threw a wash rag at him. The door slammed shut behind him as he left.

Cas turned and dipped a toe into the clear, steaming water. Then slowly descended into the warm aroma. Water droplets still dripped from the faucet causing ripples which tickled Cas' side when they spread across the surface. He slowly washed off the mess which he found in the strangest of places. After a while he held his breath and dipped his head under the water. His wet hair dripped on his cheeks when he resurfaced. He spotted the bar of soap on the side of the sink and swam towards it. He pulled the soap into the water with him and used it to wash up. Bubbles coated almost every inch of his body as he lathered it onto himself and they tickled as they slid down his body. Cas tried to lift the bar of soap back onto the ledge of the sink, but he slipped in the process. As soon as Dean knocked and entered the door a bar of soap was already on his way to hit him in the face. Dean kept his eyes closed as the soap fell to the floor with a plop. The angel slowly descended back into the water.

"That was an accident, Dean." Cas said as the silence slowly became uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." Dean slowly opened his eyes and took a step forward. Dean didn't see the soap as he stepped on it but realized as he fell to the ground. Cas gasped as he pulled himself out of the sink to see if he was okay. Dean was staring at the ceiling, clearly done with everything.

"Dean.." Cas called out. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Dean lifted his arm to show Cas' clothes.

"I washed your clothes." He tossed them to him and Cas caught them easily. "Hurry and get dressed, we're going to the store." Dean pulled himself off of the floor and picked up the soap and placed it back beside the sink. Cas dried himself with the rag and slipped on his oversized plaid t-shirt.

"I'm ready." Cas said. Dean drained the water and picked up little Cas and exited the bathroom. Cas' wet hair still dripped onto his face and shoulders, so he shook his head and ran his fingers through it to try to tame it. Dean grabbed his car keys and his phone and walked outside.

The impala was just as Cas remembered it after all the times he sat in the passenger seat. The radio was playing classic rock as always, which didn't bother Cas.

"Has Sam called?" Cas asked as he craned his neck to look at the green eyed man. Dean glanced downward at Cas then quickly back at the road and shook his head. "Does he usually call?"

"Give it some time, he is just busy that's all." Dean shrugged. Dean pulled into the store parking lot and parked, taking the keys out of the ignition. He looked down at Cas, giving a quick lick to his thumb, he swiped at Cas' hair, making it stand up.

"Sorry, it looked like it was bothering you." Dean said as he gathered his things and slipping them into his pockets. He grabbed Cas as he opened his door and stepped out into the cool air.

The store was basically empty which was perfect for the boys. Dean placed Cas in his breast pocket on his flannel as he grabbed a shopping cart. One thing Cas listed about things he knows about Dean is that Dean likes to run down the empty aisles and stand on the cart as it rolled. This was as much fun to Cas as it was Dean. The angel also got the rush of wind as they both glided down the aisles. They shopped too, of course. Mostly it was boxes of random things Dean thought looked good. Sam would probably be pissed that his older brother didn't even glance once at the fresh produce. When Sam was gone, for Dean, it was a junk food paradise. Nearly two hours later of "shopping" the cart was full so they checked out. Cas hadn't had that much fun in a very long time, which made him love Dean even more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This story is updated every Thursday. I read and enjoy all (positive) feedback so please don't hesitate to leave a review. **

**-N.N**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little shorter because I've had exams all week. But I'd rather upload something rather than nothing so please bear with me for this one. Next week my schedule will clear much more and I will have more time to write.**

* * *

Egg white omelets and crispy bacon was for breakfast the next morning. The smell of coffee lingered in the air and The Beatles played out of the old record player in the corner of the room. It was a good start of the day. The boys were playing a card game while eating. When it came to Dean's turn, Dean sighed and laid his cards on the table. Cas looked up from his cards and set his down also.

"What is it, Dean?" His blue eyes watched Dean with interest. The green eyed mans face was flustered and he brought his head down into his hands. "We can play a differ-"

"No, Cas that's not what I'm worried about." Dean interrupted.

"What are you worried about?" Cas questioned.

"Sam called and said he won't be back until tonight." Dean replied.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Cas strode towards the other man. "We'll be able to fix me."

"Yeah yeah thats all great and stuff but what are we going to do all day?" Dean rubbed his brow. "This bunker is the most boring place ever. Aren't you bored Cas?" He finished. Cas shrugged.

"I'm not bored when I'm around you Dean." He admitted. Dean shot a questionable glance towards the angel.

"That sounds like something someone would say out of a romance novel." Dean laughed. But when Dean looked back at Cas he saw that he wasn't kidding.

"Cas," Dean cleared his throat. "I don't kn-"

"No Dean, let me say something first." Cas interrupted. "We've been friends for how many years? Seven? I've been watching over you and helping you for seven years. Healing your wounds, helping you with research and putting everything on the line for you. I may be small right now and wearing a piece of old cloth over my body, but just being in your presence and knowing you're alive and well is enough for me. I've been holding in all of these feelings I didn't know I had for a long time. Maybe it is just the side effect of the spell or me just pouring my feelings out to you but I love you Dean. Being the one who pulled you from perdition was a sign to me that you were my reason to rebel against my own brothers and sisters.I found free will and became who I am today because of you. I've seen you in your darkest times and some of your lightest and they all helped form the love I hold for you. Remember, in purgatory? You told me that you searched for me everywhere and wouldn't leave without me. Remember that time you told me you'd choose me cursed or not? I remember because those were the times I thought you were telling me that you loved me too. That's when I knew, Dean, that I had made the right choices." When Cas finished, Dean was staring in awe.

When Cas realized what he had just done, he turned and ran. He ran straight off of the table and landed on the floor with a crack.

"Agh!" Cas cried out as he lay on the floor. Dean quickly shoved his chair back and made his way to Cas who was now crying.

"Oh my god, why did you do that?!" Dean said as he lifted Cas carefully into his palm. The way his leg was twisted, he could tell it was definitely broken.

Cas let out a loud cry as Dean carefully splinted his leg. They hadn't talked about Cas' little speech since he fell which was probably a good thing. Cas regretted every word he said when he thought back to it. It must have made Dean uncomfortable.

"Don't be a baby, Cas. You're an angel of the lord." Dean finished wrapping and lifted the injured man. "How about you don't run off the table next time, you moron." He carried him out of the bathroom back to Dean's room. "You can lay in here. Best not to strain anything else. Do you need anything?" Cas shook his head and Dean turned to leave. The door clicked closed leaving Cas was alone. His leg throbbed and the day went from good to bad in nearly an hour. He could still hear the record player echoing through the empty halls of the bunker. Cas leaned his head back against Dean's pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I read and enjoy (positive) feedback so please don't hesitate to leave a review. This story is updated every Thursday. -N.N**


	7. Chapter 7

The rain was cold as it dripped down from Sam's hair onto his neck. The neon lights illuminated and reflected on the puddles that scattered the ground. The quiet hush of the people who pass by and the splash of cars that drive over puddles was relaxing but also made Sam feel like he had been waiting for hours. When he heard the metal door creak open, he came to full alert. Then there she was. Her dress was yellow and the red hat on her head made her easy to spot. Sam followed her around the corner and then to her car. She took out her keys and before she put them in the door she froze. Droplets of rain dripped off the brim of her hat and her auburn hair curled against her back.

"Can I help you young man?" She asked. She turned slowly and locked eyes with Sam.

"You have what I need." Sam replied.

"Oh, do I?" The witch's elegant fingers found their way to the amulet around her neck. "And what could that possibly be?" Sam shifted and his hand felt its way to his gun.

"Now, now. We don't need any violence, do we?" The woman removed her hat and slowly raised the amulet over her head. She held it out, tilting her head as if she was observing him. Sam looked at her with confusion then reached for it but when he came close to touching it, she quickly brought her hand back to her chest.

"What about a payment?" She said.

"What payment?" Sam replied with little patience in his voice.

"You think I would just give this to you?" She gasped in surprise. "No, child. I found this out of pure luck and I am not giving it up without something in return." Sam clenched his teeth in anger.

"Name your price." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. The witch smiled.

"Why is this old thing something that matters to you?" She placed her red hat back on her head, turning the amulet over in her palm.

"It never belonged to you in the first place." He raised his voice. This made the witch raise her eyebrows. "I've been tracking you for miles, I just want the necklace." He finished.

"Then take it from me." She said as she raised her arm above her head, the amulet dangling just above her hair."No weapons." Sam swiped his hand but the witch was much faster. Before he knew it, she was behind him. She shoved her high heel against the back of Sam's leg, forcing him to the wet ground.

"Come on now, you have to be faster than that." She taunted. Sam pulled himself up, feeling the bruise on the back of his leg already begin to form. He got to his feet and spun on his heel, catching a glimpse of her, he stuck his foot out. The witch stumbled, but regained her posture. An amused smile creeped across her lips. Sam started again and the two clashed and spun like they were dancing. Sam felt his blood drip down his cheek; he brought his hand up and felt claw marks across his face. He saw his blood drip from the tip of the witch's fingernails and blood was dripping from her nose.

"You got me good." She straightened her clothing. The witch looked at her hands to see the amulet was missing. She glared at Sam who was swinging the amulet around his finger.

"Yeah, I wasn't here to play games." Sam said as he turned the cool brass over in his hand. The woman crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"You won it fairly, now leave before I decide to hex you." The witch stopped and watched Sam walk away.

* * *

"KING ME!" Dean yelled happily as he raised his arms above his head. Cas sighed as he watched Dean turn over his red plastic chip over to the side with the crown. "Come on Cas, cheer up." Cas rolled his eyes then reached to slide one of his pieces to the next space.

"My leg still hurts." The angel admitted, watching Dean take his turn.

"Yeah I know, I'd give you some pain medicine but you're so tiny and...you know." The green eyed man gestured to all of him. He nodded at himself when he saw Cas jump one of his pieces and remove it from the board. They had been playing for hours. The first time they played, Dean had to teach Cas mostly everything. Cas quickly became good at playing and this was their sixth game. The record player wasn't too loud and played out a Led Zeppelin album, which helped them avoid awkward silences. Dean didn't speak about what happened the day before. Cas didn't bring it up either, he felt he had more control over his emotions. Even though his leg hurts like hell, which he blames himself, for being so stupid.

"Sam said he was on his way home, should be here any minute." Dean spoke, moving his red piece over Cas' black one, and taking the last black chip off the board and finishing the game. Cas lay his back on the table, becoming tired of sitting up. Dean took out his phone and checked his messages.

"Good, I'm tired of being this small. I hate having to tilt my head so far up just to look at your face." Cas said extending his arms above his head.

"You'd have to do that anyways, you're so short." Dean joked then laughed to himself.

"I'm not that short." Cas replied. "Not when I'm at full height anyways." They didn't talk for a while, Dean seemed to be in deep thought.

"By the way, Cas." Dean started. He placed his phone on the table. "About yesterday, I w-" He was interrupted by the creaking of the door at the top of the stairs. Sam made his way down the spiral staircase and approached the table.

"My god Cas, what happened to you." He said as he put a plastic bag on the table.

"He made a suicidal jump off the side of the table." Dean said before Cas even got a sound out. Sam made a face "Why?" Both Dean and Cas looked at each other, neither wanting to bring up what happened. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." Sam waved his hand , gesturing them to stop before they even started.

"I have everything we need." Sam opened the plastic bag and dug through its contents. "So, lets get this show on the road."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I think this story will have about two to three more chapters before its finished. Anyways, I read and enjoy all (positive) feedback so please don't hesitate to leave a review. **


End file.
